


Destined To Be Yours

by MistressOfCobblepot



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Drama & Romance, Explicit Language, F/M, Fluff, Minor Violence, Murder, Oral Sex, Slavery, Smut, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 18:19:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10972785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressOfCobblepot/pseuds/MistressOfCobblepot
Summary: Yondu discovers you an a slave auction and decides to save you. But what path will his decision lead the two of you on?





	Destined To Be Yours

**Author's Note:**

> Can be read as a prequel to A Ravager's Love or as a standalone story.

Life on earth had been a quiet living for you. A husband or children never seemed to be in your cards. You lived your life with a blooming carrier and a group of close friends, telling yourself that was everything you needed. But your heart knew better. Your heart knew the truth. It seeked for something else. For something new.

So the night you were taken didn’t scare you as much as it excited you. The prospect of life on other planets had always been true to you, so there was no surprise displayed on your face when the spaceship emerged above you and beamed you aboard. But the benevolent aliens you hoped to see were nowhere to be found. Instead the shackled you and sold you as a slave. 

  
* * *

  
Five years passed. Five years of slavery, being sold and shipped between masters that never wanted to keep you for very long. You were too much of a struggle, too rebellious in nature. Until one day when you stood before a male Kree with a malicious smirk on his lips. You knew perfectly well who he was; his blue skin and purple eyes, his significant, black mohawk and military outfit told you exactly who he was. A Kree general named Dwi-Zann. Other slave girls had told stories about him, how they’ve heard that he liked to torture girls into submission, until they begged at his feet and they were utterly and totally his. And Terrans were his favorites of all.  

The way his purple orbs studied you with such maleficent and crude manner caused your whole body to tremble in fear. His gaze travelled down your body, clad in a dress that barely covered your female curves and his lips twisted into a wicked smirk. 

“This one will be perfect,” he spoke in your language to make sure you would understand everything he said, “she has fire in her eyes and there is nothing more pleasing than extinguish that fire and see it die before my eyes.” 

The laughter from the crowd of other bidders rolled through the air from the general’s words. He grabbed your jaw with a smirk, squeezing it tightly in his hand but you only glared furiously back at him. 

“Oh, I will enjoy this very much,” he stated with a grin and tugged on the leash attached to the collar around your neck. You followed him with a hateful gaze to the ground and never noticed a pair of red eyes shadowing every movement you made. 

  
***

  
Yondu came to Knowhere to sell the latest treasure he had “obtained”, when he stumbled across a slave auction going on in the middle of the square. He ground his jaw tightly and clenched his fist, anger fuming in his red orbs as he watched the crowd holler and shout at the poor slaves standing up on a stage. His eyes fell upon a Kree general he recognised all too well, and a beaten, bruised terran female. She looked so small and fragile in comparison to the much taller male, but her eyes showed nothing but glimmers of rebellion and Yondu knew she was in deep trouble. Dwi-Zann’s rumours were well known across the universe, rumours that never ended with anyone of his victims staying alive. Apparently, he quickly grew tired of them once they submitted to him. 

Yondu’s mind went briefly back to his own time as a Kree battle slave, but he knew that this young woman would suffer much more than he ever had. As he watched the woman being taken away, a decision formed in his mind. One that he would never regret.  

The Kree general lead you through a narrow alleyway, his gaze fixed on the path ahead and you were grateful for the silence that transpired between the two of you. Although, you had a feeling it wouldn’t last very long and you didn’t want to admit just how scared you actually were. 

The sound of a whistle rolled through the air and you only got time to see a red streak whisk past your ear before your new master fell to the ground with a guttural groan. You stared at the still body in front of you, out of breath and unable to move. The sight of a black hole penetrating his back and blood slowly pouring out from underneath him numbed every particle of your body. You knew he was dead and you wanted to run. But your body didn’t react to your mind’s wishes. Maybe because a part of you wanted to know who killed him. And why? 

You heard the whistle again and stared with widened eyes directly at an arrow that hovered in the air in front of you. Your racing heart pounded wildly against your ribcage and you couldn’t take your gaze of it. Suddenly the arrow launched at you and you clamped your eyes shut with a gasp. 

This was it! This was how you would die! Alone and shackled in a dark alley, remembered by no one. 

But nothing happened. Slowly, you fluttered your eyes open when the light feeling of release encircled your neck and a loud thump came from beneath your feet. 

“Are ya alright?” someone asked right next to you and you snapped your eyes in its direction. A pair of red orbs met your gaze, belonging to a blue skinned man with a red mohawk. Wide-eyed, you backed away in pure instinct. Too much did he remind you of the now dead Kree lying on the ground. The man seemed to read your mind and instantly backed away with his hands raised. 

“Hey, it’s okay. I ain’t one of them,” he said in a distinctive raspy voice. “See my fin?” He pointed towards the red mohawk on his head, “I’m Centaurion, not a Kree. They don’t have this beautiful thang on the head, and not to mention my ruggedly attractive smile.” He gave you a wide grin, displaying a set of crooked teeth. 

You stopped your steps, studying him with scepticism as you kept your distance. No, he probably wasn’t a Kree, but you still had no idea who this guy was. 

The smile on his lips fell.

“Well…anyways…I’ll be out of yer way,” he said with a coy gaze to the ground as he rubbed his neck. He gave you a quick glance before he turned around. 

Your gaze lingered on his back as he walked away, your mind spinning wildly. What on earth should you do now? You chewed nervously on your inner lip. You had absolutely nowhere to go! You didn’t know anyone here! And you certainly hadn’t experienced this kindness from anyone before. Not until this oddly handsome stranger saved you from ending your life in the hands of a cruel and gruesome man. 

“Wait!” you called out for the man, who halted his steps at the sound of your voice and turned around to look at you with a raised eyebrow. 

“P-Please…I…I have nowhere to go,” you whispered through the silence in the alleyway. “I don’t know what to do.” Tears started trickling down your cheeks and you buried your face in your hands, embarrassed to lose yourself like this in front of a total stranger. 

Yondu’s eyes widened at the sight of your tears and the sound of your cries. He had never been comfortable around emotions like this, and certainly not with a woman crying. He always felt so stupid and useless, not knowing what to do or how to act. But now he felt a sudden urge to hold you. To take you in his arms and protect you, this beaten down and fragile young woman from any harm to come your way. 

The feeling of strong arms pulling you against a firm chest and a hand gently caressing your hair made you tense and hush your tears. Blinking your eyes in surprise and confusion, you couldn’t breath as you listened to the steady heartbeat reverberating against your ear, while your own heart started pounding faster with each passing second. 

The moment seemed to go on forever. An endless loop of heartbeats melting together and somehow you felt safe in the stranger’s warm embrace. You took a trembling breath as your body slowly relaxed in his arm, and you inhaled his scent. He smelled like leather, and woods after a thunderstorm, and you felt a shiver run down your spine. 

How was it possible that a complete stranger could make you feel like this?

Yondu felt you tense and were about to pull away when you suddenly relaxed in his arms. Baffled, he kept his arms around your smaller frame, breathlessly waiting for fear and disgust to accumulate in your veins when you’d realise what kind of monster was holding you. 

“Ya can come with me.” 

The words slipped past his lips before he got a chance to process them, and Yondu’s whole body stiffened, his eyes fluttering wildly. 

What the hell did he just say? 

Your heart nearly stopped from his words and you pulled away, staring up into his red orbs that stared back at you with shock written all over them. Yondu felt a twinge of bitter sadness in his heart when you pulled away, and he couldn’t for his life understand why. 

“W-What?” you whispered, looking at him in disbelief. 

“I mean it. Ya can come with me.” Yondu couldn’t believe he actually repeated those same words. What’s gotten into him? When did he became so sentimental? So caring? 

“Where else would ya go?” he continued, mentally cursing himself for blurting out all these ridiculous words. Did he really think his ship; filled with dirty, mouthy ravagers, were a place for a woman? 

Looking to the ground, you flickered your eyes back and forth, contemplating your situation. He was right of course. Where else would you go? When it all comes down to it, this wasn’t a tough decision at all. 

“Your name. If I’m going with you, I need to know your name.” 

The blue man flashed his wide grin and chuckled softly, “I’m Yondu Udonta, ma’am.” He reached out his hand towards you. 

You took it into your delicate one with a wary smile, “I’m Y/N.” 

“Well, it’s nice meetin’ ya, Y/N.” 

His smile never faltered and you had to admit, it was a contagious smile, one that made a brighter smile to tug on your lips. 

Yondu noticed your smile and felt a strange warmth spread through his chest, one that he quickly ignored. “I have a ship nearby. We ought to hurry, before someone’s coming and discover that body. This ain’t gonna be a pretty place to be when that happens.” 

You nodded quickly and hurried after him when he paced out of the alley, leaving the last five years of imprisonment, along with the body of your dead master behind you. 

  
***

  
“This is my quarters,” Yondu said with a glimpse at you, before pointing towards a door in the back of his room. “Ya can use my shower and I’ll see if I can find some clothes for ya.” 

He was glad his crew was still out, probably gambling and drinking away every penny they had left. Otherwise, he would have his hands full, keeping them and their hands away from you. 

Blushing, you looked around the place. It was a bit messy, but it sure was better than being chained up. And a shower would be nice. You looked down at your body, skin smudge with dirt and the dress you wore was barely holding it together to cover your female flesh. Yes, a shower would be really nice. You couldn’t imagine what you must smell like. 

“Thank you, Yondu, for everything. For saving me and taking me in,” you cooed with a soft smile, the pink color on your cheeks glowing. Saying his name felt oddly right somehow. 

Yondu nodded once, feeling that warmth inside him again and he cleared his throat, “I don’t know about yer…” he swept his hand in the air in front of you, his gaze wandering your body, “…intimate lady garments though. Ya might need to wash them off. I doubt I find any here. But we can swing by a planet and buy some for ya.” 

An instant heat crawled into your cheeks and you swallowed hard, your gaze fixating on the floor, “That’s okay. I’ll be fine.” 

Yondu nodded again before he walked out of the room and closed the door behind him. He leaned against it for a moment and inhaled deeply, trying to get rid of these wretched feelings inside of him. 

_What had he gotten himself into?_

You stared at the closed door, then around the room as anxiety swirled around you. This was insane! What were you doing here?! On a complete stranger’s ship and in his private chamber? 

_Remember. You have no other place to go._

Even if you could make it back to earth, what was left for you there? You couldn’t go back to living the way you did before. Not after what you’ve been through. How could you possibly live a normal life after that? 

No, this was the only way. You took a deep, calming breath before you stepped into the bathroom. 

The hot water pouring down your naked skin felt more cleansing than anything you had ever experienced before. It washed away more than the dirt on your skin. It set your chained soul free and it felt like you were flying, floating around in the deepest of space where you couldn’t breath and you couldn’t think. All you could do was feel. New emerged feelings about a certain blue skinned man. You sighed contently and closed your eyes to let those emotions take control over your body. 

“Y/N? I found some clothes. I leave them here for ya. I’ll be outside waiting while you’re fixin’.” 

Yondu’s voice brought you back to reality and you sighed heavily as you reached for your underwear to wash them clean. It was with a reluctant heart that you stepped out of the shower, grabbed a towel from a hook and dried your wet body. Then you wrapped it around your curves and hung your underwear on the hook. Guess you had to go without underwear until they’ve dried.  

You stepped out of the bathroom and found a pair of similar pants that Yondu wore and a gray tank top. They were a little bit big, but they had to do for now. When you finished up, you ran your fingers through your hair and took a deep breath before you opened the entrance door. 

Yondu turned around at the sound of the door opening and met your gaze. His eyes widened at the sight of the bruises covering your face that’s been hidden underneath your dirt. He clenched his jaw, feeling the tremors of rage rush through his veins. Those fuckers! If only he had them in front of him now! Then he would show them exactly what kind of punishment they deserved! 

Yondu’s eyes trailed down your body and his pulse quickened when his gaze landed upon the round mounds on your chest and the small, puckered buds revealed by the thin fabric of the tank top. Who knew Kraglin’s clothes could look so damn good on you? Yondu felt a twitch in his pants and he teared his eyes away. 

This was wrong. He couldn’t feel this way about you! You were beaten up, for fucks sake! Not only physically but mentally as well. The wounds in your soul were probably much deeper than any bruises on your skin. Just imagine what damage it would inflict if a hideous man like him made a pass at you. 

Yondu’s eyes on your breasts didn’t go unnoticed by you, and a shiver prickled your skin from the intensity of his gaze. A deep instinct took a hold of you, a raw desire you never felt for anyone before. You flaunted a seductive smile and shortened the distance between the two of you, placing your hand on the firmness of his chest and peering up at him with big eyes. The closeness of his body and the feeling of his crotch against your belly made your whole body throb with heat, and you bit down on your lip. 

“There might be someway I can thank you, Yondu. For saving me, and letting me come with you,” you purred and slid your hand down his stomach, inching closer to his belt. You could feel every outline of the muscles on his abdomen, making your blood rush and pulse between your legs. 

Yondu growled throatily and closed his eyes, your nimble hand causing a delicious fervour to sweep across his skin and flaring his fin in a bright crimson shade.

No…no…this wasn’t right. 

Yondu snapped his eyes open and snatched your hand away, taking a strong grip around your wrist and glaring at you with furious, red orbs. 

“Ya were a slave, Y/N, don’t reduce yourself to a goddamn whore!” he snarled and pushed your hand away, his body fuming with a mix of anger and desire. 

Gasping from his hard grip and harsh words, you could only stare at him, unable to believe what he just said. Then it struck you how right he was and you crumbled into a sobbing mess, hiding your face in your hands. 

“I-I’m sorry…I don’t know what came over me,” you sniveled and looked up at him with tear filled eyes, “I just like you, that’s all.” 

Your words sent a bolt of desire through him and Yondu watched you with wide eyes. Then he huffed and turned his head to the side. 

“Ya don’t like me. Ya can’t.” 

You frowned as you studied the grim expression on his face, then pouting your lips with a hurtful glance at him, “Are you calling me a liar?” 

“Yeah, I guess I am,” he said roughly and left you staring at his backside as he walked away, not bothering to grace you with a look. 

  
***

  
The next couple of days went by without much interaction between you and Yondu. You were given your own room and he warned you about walking around the ship on your own. But since he wasn’t about to give you a tour any time soon, you quickly grew tired of holding up in your bunker and decided to take a look for yourself. It didn’t take long for you to come across his crew, a group of scrubby and mouthy males of different races that silenced the second you stepped into the bridge and eyed you with hungry eyes. 

“Well, what do we have here?” A male with a irregular face, long beard and a black mohawk approached you with a grin, his tongue sliding out to lick his lip and a shudder of disgust crawled down your spine.. 

“I’m Taserface. What’s your name, girl?” 

“My name is none of your fucking business,” you scoffed and gave him a defiant look. 

A roar of laughter echoed through the room and Taserface looked wildly around the room before grabbing your jaw and piercing his deranged eyes into yours. You quickly snapped your knee up and pushed it into his crotch. He gave out a loud cry in agony and released his grip on you as he fell to his knees. The others were laughing and pointing at their fellow crewmember, obviously taking great pleasure out of his misery. 

“You’re gonna fucking regret that!” yelled the man called Taserface as he rose to his feet and launched at you again with a loud growl. That’s when a familiar whistle could be heard and the arrow flew through the air to stop only inches from his face. Taserface stared at the arrow before Yondu whistle it back to his belt. 

“Y'all touch her, it’ll be the last thang ya do,” Yondu gritted and placed himself in front of you. 

Taserface took a step back with raised hands.

“Sorry Captain. Didn’t know she was your pet.” 

Yondu’s face hardened as he bore his gaze into the other man, “She ain’t my pet and she’s sure as hell ain’t any of y'all’s pet!” 

Yondu was simmering with anger as he barked at his crew, his chest rising and falling heavily. Meanwhile, you hid behind him and stared at his broad shoulders and heaving torso. A twirl of conflicting emotions ran through your mind, all of them directed towards the man shielding your body with his. It was no doubt that you could take care of yourself, but it felt nice having someone protecting you for a change. Instead of always being the one that everyone enjoyed to degrade in any way possible. 

“Sorry, Cap,” said Taserface and returned to his fellow crewmembers. 

Yondu gave him one last glare before turning around and giving you a infuriating gaze, “Ya and me. My quarters. Now!” 

Then he stomped out of the bridge and you gawked after him with anger bulging in your veins. Who the fuck does he think he is? Ordering you around as if you were a little, disobedient girl!? Well, screw that! Screw him! 

“What ya waiting for, girl?! Get yer ass in gear already!” he hollered from the corridor and you clenched your fists as you trod after with solid steps, all while the rumbling laughs of the crew slowly faded away behind you. 

  
***

  
“Look, Yondu. I ain’t gonna apologise for getting out of my room!” You closed the door behind you and studied Yondu’s tensed back, his fin glowing fiercely red. “I’m not a slave anymore! And I refused to be forced to stay in my room while - “ 

A gasp fled your lips when Yondu’s warm and firm hands gripped your arms and he pushed you against the door. His fin was pulsing red, pounding like a blood filled heart and you stared breathless at it before meeting his penetrating red orbs as he looked at you with a dark and confused gaze. His eyes fell upon your slightly parted lips that started trembling as your breathing quickened. Yondu’s chest was pressing against your breasts, chests rising and falling together. Then his lips slammed down on yours, sucking in your lower lip, kissing you with fierce passion. You whimpered against his lips, your desire flickering to life and heat curling down your spine as Yondu’s mouth devoured you. You looped your arms around his neck, pushing him closer to your aching body, moaning at the feeling of his hardness pressing against your lower belly. 

Yondu’s flesh was throbbing, every inch of him aching for you. To be inside you. 

“I want ya,” he gruffed between kisses and nips on your lips and along your jawline. 

“Then take me. Make me yours,” you breathed through his pampering and greedy kisses, and you felt your arousal already soaking your panties. 

Yondu growled, a deep guttural sound rolling in his chest as he bit down on your throat, leaving his mark on your healing skin. You let out a small moan as his sharp teeth punktured your skin and eagerly lapped at your blood. A deep, carnal lust possessed you, grasped at every quivering part of your body and you desperately tugged at his jacket, growling impatiently when it wouldn’t come off. 

Yondu chuckled gleefully, “I think I ought to teach ya some patience,” he purred lowly in your ear and withdrew from you. 

Blushing from the promises in his voice, you watched as he undress, piece after piece of his clothing fell to the floor until he stood there in his underwear, displaying a well-defined chest, and a flat yet solid abdomen flexing underneath his captivating blue skin. A flare of heat pooled in the deepest part of your core and you approached him with slow steps while seductively swaying your hips back and forth. Yondu’s lustful, red orbs absorbed every shape of your body, his hands gripping your waist when you lifted a tentative hand and touched his chest, tracing every curve and marking on his blue colored chest. The ravager leader closed his eyes, his breath quickening as your fingertips reached the side of his head, caressing the markings that adorned his skin. Your touch was so gentle, so delicate. 

“Beautiful,” you whispered, “Absolutely stunning.” 

Yondu opened his eyes, looking down at you with a wondering gaze. But before he had time to questioning your words, you stood on your tiptoes and pressed your soft lips against his. A groan vibrated in his chest, and Yondu’s eager hands almost ripped off your clothes, pulling your top over your head and tossing it away across the room. You smiled, a wicked, little smirk playing in the corner of your lips as you unhooked your bra and let it drop to the floor. Yondu’s gaze fell upon your breasts. Without lingerie they sat lower, more natural, less close together, each so perfect and moulded to your form. He reached out a attentive hand, grazing his fingers over one nipple and it hardened under his fondling.Your breath shook from his gentle touch, your eyes studying his focused gaze and parted lips.  

“Fucking gorgeous,” he murmured huskily and his free hand palmed your other breast. Yondu squeezed it firmly while his other hand  rolled your nipple between his fingertips, pinching just enough to send sparks of pleasure through your body down to your twitching clit. He studied your blissful face with fascination; listened to your sweet moans as he squeezed harder, pinching your nipple a little bit firmer, and his swollen cock throbbed violently inside his underwear. 

Fuck, he couldn’t hold back any longer! He needed you, his whole body craved to be engulfed by your warmth. 

Yondu growled and snatched you up in his arms. You let out a surprised squeal at his sudden move, but it quickly turned to a delightful giggle as he carried you to the bed and placed you on top of his sheets. 

The fabric felt soft and clean against your half naked body, a fresh scent of cleaning powder encircling you and briefly you wondered if he had changed his beddings just for you. If he had hoped or even planned for this to happen all along. Perhaps you were both destined to end up here, in bed together? 

“I wanna taste ya, baby.” 

Yondu’s heavy and lust filled voice brought you back from your thoughts and you felt your cheeks burn from his words. He grabbed each of your foot and yanked off your boots, then quickly removed your socks. His fingers found the button on your pants, popped them open and pulled them off your legs. You bit your lip as his fingers curled underneath the hem of your pants and slowly peeled them off your trembling legs while flashing you a smug grin. 

“I can smell your arousal from here,” he purred in a low, gravelly voice while leaning over you, making you blush even harder when a sudden shyness washed over you. Yondu chuckled softly when he saw your rosy cheeks, and leaned down to kiss each pink spot with gentle administration. Your breathing shook and you stared at him with widened eyes, the gentleness of his gesture leaving you speechless. Yondu’s lips found the curve of your neck and nibbled on your skin before he slid down your body, breathing you in while his lips grazed your skin, turning you into a gasping and moaning mess. 

Yondu raised up and sat on his knees between your legs, his red orbs blazing with lust as they trailed every curve of your naked flesh. Wide-eyed, you looked at him while he parted your legs and watched breathless as he lowered his head between your thighs. You shuddered as his hot breath stripped your naked sex, his hands gripping your hips as he buried his mouth into your wet pussy. You cried out in pleasure as his tongue plunged into you, thrusting relentlessly into your tight hole. 

“Oh, fuck Yondu!…” 

You trashed your head from side to side, all your shyness gone in a flash as you grabbed his head and pulled him closer. Pleasure pooled into a tight knot, radiating from your sex and scorching your quivering flesh. You panted and moaned, your body erupting into an overwhelming orgasm as Yondu kissed, licked and sucked along your aching, wet folds. His lips circled your clit and sucked on it through the last tremors of your orgasm, sending you into another earth-shattering climax. 

Yondu breathed heavily as he lapped at your twitching pussy, feasting on your arousal while you slowly came down from your high. His length was painfully hard, pulsing as precum leaked and stained his underwear. Soon, he wouldn’t be able to restrain himself any longer. Too pretty was this angel before him, too heavenly was your taste.

Breathless, you stared at the ceiling with a satisfied smile on your lips. 

It had been so long, too long since your last time and none of them had never felt like this, so fast, deep and intense. So right. And you wanted more, so much more. 

You looked down at your newfound lover, who had stopped his adoration on your sex and was looking up at you with a smug grin on his face. 

“Ya taste so fucking good, doll.” 

Another surge of desire went through you, and you reached for Yondu, coaxing him to come closer. He smirked wickedly as he crawled over your body, and you pulled him down, kissing him with hungry and passionate lips, tasting yourself on his tongue. 

“I want you inside me,” you whispered softly between kisses, your hands moving down to fiddle with his boxers. Your words caused a deep moan from him and he withdrew from you to pull off the last piece of clothing on his body. His cock stood erect and proud, jittering in the air and you couldn’t take your eyes of its huge size, blue color and bulging red veins. 

You wanted to touch it, take it into your mouth, please him until he came undone. But that was for another time. All you needed now was for him to fill you up completely and Yondu heard your wishes as he placed himself between your parting legs. 

“Ready, babygirl?” he rasped and rubbed the tip of his cock against your wet and oversensitive folds. Your whole body jerked back and you gasped, nodding as you grabbed his hips and pushed him closer. 

“Yes, Yondu. Take me, make me yours!” you panted and Yondu let out a primitive growl as he grabbed your thighs and lunged forward, his huge and thick length stretching you out, burying itself deeply inside your warmth. A stream of pleasured ache coarsed through you and a half whimper, half moan eluded your lips. 

“Are ya alright?” asked Yondu with bated breath, his movements still as his red eyes examine you with worry, afraid that he had hurt you. 

"Yes.” You gave him a reassuring smile and lifted your hand to caress his cheek. “Now please, Yondu. Make love to me.” 

Yondu smiled back before his face turned serious as he started moving inside of you, watching every pleasured expression on your face as he stroke that sweet spot deep within your core. 

Such a pretty, little thing you were. With your half closed eyes peering up at him and your trembling lips breathing air into your lungs. Yondu pushed your legs up higher, and you wrapped them around his hips as he lowered his body over yours, burying his face into the crook of your neck. Your hands clutched at his broad shoulders, fingers digging into his skin as his pace quickened, his hips snapping against yours. 

This wouldn’t take long. You could feel it hanging in the thick air, hear it as your moans and pants mingled together and the two of you became as one. 

"Fuuuck,” Yondu murmured against your skin and picked up speed. You felt pleasure gather and throb, then charge from your quivering sex that clenched and pulsed around your lover’s cock. Yondu thrusted through your orgasm and followed shortly after, his body stiffening as he spurted hot streams into your still tensing pussy. 

His body relaxed on top of yours, his weight pressing you down onto the mattress and you stroke the markings on his back with your fingertips as you tried to catch your breath. Yondu rolled of you with a grunt and wrapped his arms around your smaller frame, held you close to his chest like he never wanted to let go. 

"I love you, Y/N,” he hummed and placed a kiss on your head, breathing in your sweet scent. 

You tensed in his arms, his words taking you by surprise but leaving you with warmth coursing through your veins. 

"I love you too,” you murmured and nuzzled closer to his chest, slowly falling into a deep and satisfied slumber as his steady heartbeat rocked you to sleep. 


End file.
